What a Girl Wants
by ERose9
Summary: A little Valetine's story of Tratie, or what I think Their Valentine's Day would be. Twix bars and gift issues make a perfect one-shot! Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!


**My own little Valentine's Story, filled with characters and what not that I do not and never will own! Enjoy!**

Katie was in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be? It was Valentine's Day. Sure Katie was lucky she had a boyfriend, a really hot and funny and, anyway she had a boyfriend.

Katie was in a bad mood because she hadn't gotten Travis anything. What are you supposed to get for a guy who has stolen everything he wanted? Was she supposed to get him something cheesy? Katie could see it now. Handing Travis a stuffed teddy bear with a "you're beary sweet" on it. The jokes would never end.

Katie wandered along the beach wishing that Travis would have forgotten to get her something, but he hadn't. After breakfast that morning Travis had pulled Katie aside. "Meet me on the beach after dinner," he'd said. "Why?" Katie had asked. "It's a surprise," he had said before kissing her on the cheek and walking off.

Katie hated that kind of surprise, the kind you didn't know about. What was she supposed to say to Travis when he handed her whatever it was that he had gotten her? "Thanks honey, but I didn't think you were worth getting anything for." Gods she just wished she could have gotten him something even half decent.

0000000

Travis was smiling happily on his bed, looking inside a box that had his present for Katie in it. He had put so much thought into this gift; he knew she was going to love it.

"Here," Conner said tossing Travis the Twix bar he had promised. "What do you need it for anyway?"

"It's for Katie," Travis said. Conner made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. Travis just shook his head and watched as Conner walked out the door.

00000

"Conner!" Katie yelled running up behind him.

"Not you too," Conner exclaimed wishing he hadn't chosen to come to the lake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked putting on a pouty face that clearly only worked on Travis. Conner gave up and turned to face Katie.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know what Travis got me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Nope," Conner lied, "but I hope you at least act like it makes you happy."

"What should I get him?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Conner exclaimed. "It's a little late for that anyway, don't you to have a date tonight?"

"Ya, I guess I'll try to scrounge something up before then," Katie said disappointed she hadn't gotten more out of Conner. Conner just wasn't as easy to manipulate, then again Travis did like her, so that would make things easier.

Katie sat down by the lake to think. She heard Conner walk off, but she didn't care. What was she going to get for Travis before tonight? Then she had an idea. It was perfect! Sure it wasn't fancy or expensive, but it was meaningful. She got up and ran back to her cabin as fast as she could.

000000

Katie rushed to the beach after dinner, her present for Travis securely in her pocket. She knew he would have beaten her there. Then again she also knew she shouldn't be sneaking off, especially not for a date, but it was Valentine's Day, so it didn't matter.

When Katie got to the beach Travis was waiting for her. "Happy Valentine's day," she said to him, pulling his gift out of her pocket. It was a bracelet. She had taken petals and grass and braided them together so it formed a loop, then she had made small roses sprout that were shaped like hearts.

"It's great Katie," Travis said slipping it on his wrist. "it fits perfectly. Now here's yours." Travis handed Katie a Twix. She eagerly pulled the wrapper apart, only to find it had already been opened. She pulled out a small velvet box. Katie gave Travis a look that was somewhere between you shouldn't have and why did you. She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pair of heart shaped emerald earrings?

"Travis," Katie exclaimed watching them catch the light. "They're beautiful." Travis pulled her into a tight hug. Katie waited as long as she could before pulling away. "Now where's my chocolate moron?" she asked shoving him. Travis pulled a bag with the Twix bar in it out of his pocket. "Now this day is perfect." She said before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend. Chocolate and earrings, Travis had finally begun to understand what a girl wants.


End file.
